Field
The disclosure relates to a high definition (HD) camera and image recognition system and methods for identifying individuals involved in criminal activities during booking and investigations.
Background
Law enforcement members routinely seek information regarding suspects that may be relevant to on-going investigations, especially if the suspects have previously been incarcerated. For example, a police officer arrests an individual involved in a criminal activity and transports the individual to a prison, where information regarding the individual is collected during a booking process. The individual is then asked to provide identification, including his or her full name, address, contact information, and the like, and one or more booking photographs or “mugshots” are taken of the individual. However, individuals often fail to provide proper identification to arresting officers, and current technologies at prisons are limited in quickly identifying criminals and previously incarcerated suspects for time-sensitive investigations.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.